


Shower inspection

by OninekoHikari



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal, Elements of dubcon, M/M, Oral, but these two are Ainur so it’s fine, just don’t do what they do, shampoo and soap used in ways they should NEVER be used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5146142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OninekoHikari/pseuds/OninekoHikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Mairon does enjoy a good, long bath, the many interruptions and peeking subordinates make it quite bothersome. He thinks long and hard about how to solve getting clean without being oogled, and in the end he comes up with a prototype of something that he ends up calling ‘A shower’. Naturally, it’s a success, and seeing as it’s new, Melkor also decides to have a go at it…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower inspection

It wasn’t that Mairon didn’t enjoy admiration and attention, quite the opposite actually. He enjoyed being admired, he felt powerful when people cowered in front of him, he loved it when his prisoners were fooled by his fair appearance only to learn that he was far crueler than any balrog or orch they had met before.  
But while Mairon loved the attention, it sometimes got very bothersome. Being the center of attention at all times got tiring, and sometimes he just wanted to be able to enjoy himself and relax in solitude. He was constanly busy, constantly filing out work, and as the war grew more intense, he got less and less time for himself, and the little time he had he did NOT want to spend while observed by oogling subordinates. He thought long and hard about the design and where to put it, and in the end he managed to create a comfortable and solitary way of cleaning himself up and relax.

He called it ‘a shower’ and he was pretty proud of it too. It was in his personal quarters so nobody but his master would have access to it in there, and somehow he doubted that Melkor would take the time to do so.  
The shower in itself was somewhat large and was big enough for two people of average size. It wouldn’t allow for any advanced acrobatics, of course, but he could move around comfortably in there.

Now it was finally time to try it out. The meetings of the day were all done, all the reports were read and signed, and he finally had some time for himself.  
Given that he were in his private quarters, he didn’t lock the doors behind him. Nobody would dare enter this room anyway so there was no reason to do so.

He shed his robes and folded them neatly, putting them on a shelf once he was done. He unbraided his hair and removed the piercings in his ears, putting the bands and the jewelry in it’s assigned box, but kept his other piercings on.

As the hot water cascaded over him, he let out a sigh of relief. It truly felt amazing...! It wasn’t like sitting and relaxing in a large tub, no, but there was something about how the water trailed down his body that was very relaxing and almost tantilizing.

As he turned around to reach for his cleaning oils, however, he found himself crushed against the broad, hard chest of his master. His rather undignified shriek kept echoing in the room for quite a while, even despite the fact that he tried to hide it by covering his mouth with his hand.

“M-My lord...!?” he sputtered, trying to collect his thoughts and calm his erraticly beating heart. What was he doing there...!? What was going on...!? Melkor never bothered to show up to his chambers at all, much less at this time of the night...!  
With quite a lot of effort, he managed to calm himself enough to be able to actually speak, as opposed to the squeaking he had accidently used innitially.  
“I-I mean no disrespect but-but what are you doing here...!?”

At his nervous reaction, Melkor merely chuckled and leaned closer, forcing Mairon to back up against the slightly cold shower wall. Melkor seemed amused, like he often was, but there was also a glow of something else in his eyes. A glow that Mairon didn’t recognize too well. He had seen it a couple of times, but had no idea quite what it meant.

“I merely heard that you didn’t come down to bathe in the great springs tonight. It’s very unlike you to break a habit like that so I decided to check up on you... And seeing as you’ve apparently created a little something here, I decided that an inspectation was in order” his master purred, looking him over predatorily, making him want to cover himself up. 

“You are very welcome to inspect my shower, sire, but would it maybe be alright to wait until I’m done? I’ll gladly provide you with any information you need” he offered, his breath catching in his throat as something dark came over his master’s handsome features.

“You misunderstand me, Mairon...” Melkor purred, gaze moving down over his lieutenant’s gorgeous body, licking his lips hungrily like a wolf eyeing it’s prey.  
“I would like to inspect you - not this.... shower of yours”

Mairon didn’t know what to say, completely taken aback by the sudden flirtatious side of his master. He would lie if he said he hadn’t longed for Melkor in more ways than one, but never had he thought that the vala would desire him in return...!

“I... I...! Master I’m flattered... it’s just a little sudden” he stuttered, cheeks heating up as Melkor moved even closer, sudden goosebumps rising on his arms. The water drizzled gently down Mairon’s chest, the heat from it making his skin sensetive and slighty toned red. The redness didn’t mean much, but as Melkor traced one blackened finger from his hip up to his pierced nipple, he most definitely realized just how sensetive the heat made him.

He let out an accidental gasp at the sudden spike of pleasure, blushing deeper still as it made his master grin wider. He kept teasing the nipple, flipping the piercing and earning either a small gasp or a flinch each time.

“Cute~”

There was a flash of anger in Mairon’s golden eyes at that, but before he managed to protest, he found Melkor’s lips pressed against his own. There was only a moment of hesitation and startlement from him before he kissed his master back, earning him a murring sound of appriceation and approval from the Vala. 

Mairon was still confused, still overwhelmed however. He had dreamed of this for so long, surely it couldn't really be happening....!? Surely this had to be a dream...!  
But no, the warm feeling of his master's mouth against his (Eru, was that his tongue...!?), the rough feeling of his master's fingers on his sensetive nipples, further enhanced by the hot water that trailed down his torso.... 

No, this was most definitely not a dream. 

Melkor nipped at his lower lip, asking - no - demanding the deepening of their kiss and Mairon was powerless to do anything against it. With a breathless moan he allowed Melkor to push him up tighter against the wall. The coarse, dark fingers dared to trace lower and most possessivly, they groped his buttocks and ground them together, causing Mairon's high-pitched gasp to be joined by Melkor's own appriceative groan. 

"M-my lord...." Mairon gasped once they broke the kiss, though the fire in Melkor's eyes was far from extinguished. In fact, it burned brighter than it had before, and Mairon's already half-hard erection twitched at the sight. 

He truly had desired his master before this, for centuries even. But he hadn't dared to act upon it. How could he have acted upon it? Melkor was quick to temper and the most powerful being in existance, second only to Eru himself. He may be trapped in a body of flesh and blood currently, but his power was still immense and NOT to be taken lightly. 

"I think I quite like this invention of yours, Mairon" Melkor purred after a slight pause, quite enjoying the sensation of trickling hot water, not to mention how it enhanced the beauty of his little lieutenant. 

"But it's hard to reach and wash oneself off in here, don't you think? Help me wash up... And I'll help you in return. How about that, little one?" he added, firmly pushing the soap into Mairon's slightly trembling hands. 

The maia had to force himself to calm down, nodding at the order he had just recieved. Without a further word, he lathered up his hands with the soap and started to clean his master up. He was trembling harder and harder, though not in fear but pure and burning arousal, and he had to force himself not to act on his ridiculous impulses of leaning in and nibbling and sucking on the collarbones that were right there in front of him. 

He slowly and diligently lathered up his beloved master, stroking his broad shoulders, his gorgeous arms, and then down across his torso. He was careful around the dusky nipples, even despite the pleased hum that left the Vala as he accidently touched them, and he moved down to wash the taught stomach and abs. He truly was a piece of art, his lord. Perfect and strong limbs, chiseled muscles and an etheral kind of glow that gave away what he was and told of his godly powers. 

As Mairon's hand reached the waistline he got nervous however, not to mention that he couldn't quite reach. He didn't dare to look down - he could already feel just how Melkor was appriceating his caresses - and so instead he fixed his gaze on the tempting collarbones in front of him. 

"What's wrong, Mairon?" Melkor asked, obviously teasing his Maia. "Can't reach? Just get down on your knees.... It should do the trick~" 

Mairon swallowed hard, his cock twitching and growing harder still at the thought. It was embarrassing, but oh how he had dreamt of actually seeing his master down there...! Now that it was about to happen, he didn't know if he should feel incredible joy, or if he should be scared by his own eagerness. 

"Of course, my lord"

Slowly he kneeled, the tight space forcing him to be closer than he had originally planned. Melkor's cock literally grazed against his cheek as he kneeled down, and he had to swallow hard again before attempting to move on. He lathered his hands up again and tried to keep a straight face as he soaped up and washed off Melkor's powerful legs, with his master's arousal mere centimeters from his face the entire time. 

It was just there - taunting him almost. His mouth felt strangely dry despite how he actually salivated from being so close to it.  
Perfect and large with a bulbous head, with a girth that should make him terrified but in truth only excited him more. He caught himself glancing at it more and more, shudders going through him as it kept accidently grazing against his face, and he felt the sudden need to lick his lips. However as he did that, there was a sudden pulse of energy and heavy need coming from his master and he dared to glance up. 

Melkor was looking at him with such an intense need that he thought he'd melt right then and there. There was a demand and a wish in that longing gaze, and Mairon wasn't stupid - He could easily figure out what it was both him and his master wanted at that point. 

Carefully he licked the tip in front of him, earning him such a loud groan that he literally startled and jolted. It had been quite a pleasant noise however and he repeated the action, licking him firmer this time and finding that he quite enjoyed the ashen, salty taste. He kept licking, moving down to also lick the shaft and the balls, even daring to use his hand to pull the foreskin out of the way so that he could reach it all better. He traced veins with his tongue, kissing it now as well. Once he moved up to kiss the tip again, however, it seemed like Melkor grew tired of the teasing and grabbed him by the hair, keeping him still as he silently pushed himself forward and into Mairon's mouth. 

The maia groaned as his mouth was filled with the thick member, though his jaw hurt from trying to accomodate to the sheer size of it. Melkor's patience seemed to have run out however and he kept pressing inside, even as Mairon's gag reflex threatened to set in. As the Maia felt the cock starting to slip down his throat and constrict his breathing, he did feel a slight moment of panic and grunted in protest, attempting to push his master away by his thighs, but the vala wouldn't have it and pushed on until Mairon's nose was pressed tightly against his stomach. Only when Mairon started to gag and tears ran down his cheeks did he pull back and allowed his servant to breathe, which he did desperately and gratefully. 

He was allowed a couple of gulps of air before Melkor pushed inside again, and this time it was easier to take given that he was prepared for it.  
He was rather embarrassed to admit it, but the slight pain and the inability to breathe actually turned him on quite a lot, and soon he took Melkor down his throat on his own accord. There were still tears in his eyes and his cheeks were flushed red, but he kept working his master's cock eagerly now, all qualms and all his hesitation gone. 

Suddenly he felt an odd feeling on his head, and he realized that Melkor's grip had changed. It had gone from a bruising grip to steer him into a diligent massage of his scalp. As he saw bubbles run down his shoulders he realized what it was his master was doing - he was schampooing his hair while he was sucking him off. 

Somehow this realization made him groan, not knowing how to deal with it. Melkor was doing something that was so casual, as if nothing outside of the ordinary was going on - as if he wasn't being sucked off by his lieutenant in a shower. Somehow Melkor's apparent casual attitude aroused him even further and he worked harder. 

"How beautiful you look Mairon" his master breathed from somewhere over his head. "So gorgeous with your lips wrapped around my cock like this... your hair is even darker now that it's wet... Ah...~" he groaned, allowing his head to fall back as he relished in the pleasure. He was soon about to cum however and he didn't want to waste it on Mairon's mouth (however delicious it was). No, he wanted to take him hard first.... He wanted to see it run down his pretty little freckly thighs....

With another dominating tug on Mairon's hair, he forced the Maia to stand. He kissed him once again, and this time there was literally no hesitation on the lieutenant's side. He threw his arms around the vala and returned the kiss vigoriously, both of them growling and groaning into it at this point. Teeth clanked together and lips burst, mingling blood into the passionate mix.  
Suddenly Mairon was turned around so that he had his back to his master instead, the black, charred hand still wrapped tightly in his hair. His head was tugged to the side and sharp teeth found his neck, causing him to moan even louder than before. The skin didn't break, but large marks were definitely left and he arched against his master, trying to get closer to him again. 

"Master...~!" he purred, causing Melkor to growl possessivly in return and Mairon gasped as the dark fingers dug harshly into his hips. 

"Now be a good boy for me and stand still, lieutenant.... Such a filthy little thing you are" Melkor breathed huskily, reaching for the soap and lathering up his non-charred hand.  
"I do believe I'll have to clean you up a little bit, my little one...."

Melkor's hand, now slick with soap, reached down to grope him firmly, running his fingers along Mairon's crack until he found his puckered entrance. He had initially planned on taking it slow, but having his gorgeous lieutenant practically begging to be fucked in front of him was REALLY making it hard for him to stick to that plan.  
He circled the entrance for a little while, attempting to make it loosen up before pushing it inside all the way to the knuckle. 

As Mairon felt the sudden intrusion, he cried out in surprise and slight pain. Melkor didn't wait any longer however and once he had pulled out, he immideately pushed in with two fingers instead of one. Mairon could basically feel his knees give way under him, because even despite his arousal and the slick soap, it DID hurt and he was highly uncomfortable with it. He hadn't expected that at all...!

"M-master please... Wa-it...! It hurts..." he tried to protest, his words turning into a whimper as Melkor started to move the fingers in and out at a steady pace. He gradually loosened up around the fingers and it became more pleasurable, though it was still odd, and he squirmed where he stood. As soon as he took the two fingers with ease, Melkor inserted two more, apparently too impatient to add them one by one, and Mairon once again yelped in pain, trying to move away but seeing as he was tightly pinned to the wall, it was quite impossible to do so.

"Caref-ul...! T-take it slower...! Ah...~! T-too much...!" he choked out, but it immideately turned into a loud scream of pleasure.  
Melkor had curled his fingers and managed to find his prostate in doing so.  
Spurred on by the delicious reaction, Melkor kept grazing that spot until Mairon was meeting his thrusts and his delicious moans and whines echoed in the small chamber. 

"I'm going to fuck you now, lieutenant... And you better not hold back on any of those delicious sounds of yours....~" Melkor growled into his ear suddenly, biting into the pointed tip as he did, and he pulled out his fingers, pulling a gasp out of the maia. He was given a moments pause before he felt the rounded head of Melkor's cock at his entrance, and a second later he was completely filled with it - a scream torn from his throat as it happened. 

Melkor's fingers had prepared the entrance well enough for the girth, but the fingers could only reach in so far. It hurt... It hurt really badly, but he was given no respite before Melkor pulled out and thrust in again, stealing his breath away.  
Strangely, after a few thrusts he realized that the pain wasn't unwanted at all. In fact, it felt quite wonderful...! It sent intense sparks up his spine, only furthering his pleasure and soon he started to plead for more. 

"Harder...! Mel-kor pleas-e....! AH...! Fuck...! Why a-re you so- fuck..!- big...!?" he hissed, yelping again as the Vala suddenly rubbed against his prostate.  
"There...! My lord...! The-AH!"

His cursing grew louder and more intense, soon slipping into hoarse black-speech, which only made Melkor fuck him harder.  
They were both on the edge now and it was so intense that the water evaporated as soon as it his Mairon's skin, creating a rather dense cloud of steam in the small space. The slapping wet noises of their fucking echoed loudly, mingling with Mairon's cries and Melkor's growling grunts.

The intensity grew further and further and Mairon knew that he was about to cum without having had his cock touched even once. Melkor seemed to be stuck in the same situation as he suddenly sped up and bit down on Mairon's shoulder, leaving a deep dent and a bright, red mark. 

"Master...! Mas...! Melkor...! Yes...!! Melkor...!!! Ah-hah...!" Mairon groaned and cried out in pleasure as he coated the wall with his release, just like Melkor filled him up and coated his walls with seed mere seconds later. Melkor was mostly silent through his release, and only a slightly louder grunt escaped him as he came. He clutched the Maia closer, panting into his neck as he came down from his high. 

Mairon didn't know what to think. What... had just happened? He had... he had just had sex with Melkor... With his lord and master... Inside his shower.... There had been no strict provocation at all, there had been no way to foresee this....!  
His thoughts were interrupted as Melkor chuckled and nuzzled his neck again, placing a small kiss on his neck. 

"You have no idea how long I've wanted this..... You're so observant, but you're so fucking blind at times, you know that Mairon?"  
"B-blind...?"  
"I've been trying to be subtle because for some reason you keep holding onto your sense of dignity... Fucking annoying... but you're too blind, and I had to go and do this" he chuckled, shifting a little bit and making both of them sigh in pleasure as it made Melkor shift inside Mairon. "Not that I'm complaining..... And I very much approve of this invention of yours"  
"Thank you master" he replied breathlessly, chuckling softly as he tried to comprehend everything and calm down his overly excited heart.  
"However, I do believe I need a closer inspection of you.... Preferably on my bed.... Would that be possible to arrange, lieutenant?"  
"Of course, master. You need only ask...."


End file.
